(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to a color conversion panel and a display device including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal panel used as a display device includes two field generating electrodes, a liquid crystal layer, a color filter, and a polarizer. However, light loss occurs at the polarizer and the color filter of the display device. Accordingly, a display device that may reduce light loss and include a color conversion panel for realizing high efficiency has been suggested.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.